Adagio Dazzle's Special Spell
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: The "Siren Special" trilogy comes to an end in this final installment. Adagio Dazzle learns the secret of the root of the school's mysterious transformation magic, as well as the root of the mysterious magic figure...


Returning to the world of Canterlot High for the third and last of the journeys…

Right after Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle had split up…

Adagio Dazzle walked towards the principal's office, looking ominously gloomy for some time as she arrived at the door. She was having some deep thoughts.

"Aria and Sonata just don't get it…" she thought to herself. "I've seen far more darkness in my life than both of them combined. Before I had even met them, I had made enemies I wish I had never made. If they ever come to me seeking vengeance, I need some way to protect myself. I need power...even the weak can survive in this world unopposed, but the strong who become weak and fail to regain their strength are certain to be trampled. I will not be destroyed...I live for power."

Adagio got out her keychain and put a white and black key decorated with a dark sun and moon crest in the middle in the knob, turned it, and unlocked the door. Opening the door, she walked in, and was surprised to see that the office was a mess. Papers lined the floor, drawers in the desk had been pulled out, Principal Celestia's name sign had been knocked over, as well as her desk chair, which sat in front of a large window. Even a picture frame encasing a photo of her and Vice Principal Luna together that once stood on the desk had been turned over so that its front faced the desk. The object that captured Adagio's interest the most, however, was a white diary, decorated with an emblem of a yellow sun on the front cover, sitting in the middle of the desk. Curious, Adagio went over to the diary, picked it up, and began reading it. This is what it said on the five pages Adagio found to be of interest…

The first page...

 _Hello reader, I am Celestia, the principal of Canterlot High. I am writing these notes for two reasons. The first being that being principal of this school can be a stressful job. Sometimes I write on papers when the stress becomes a bit too much to bear. It gives me a feeling that I'm talking to someone about my problems and it helps relax me. The other reason is that recently, I've been feeling an unpleasant aura throughout the school. Every time I walk through the school or talk to someone in my office now, I just feel like there's something...evil watching me. Don't get me wrong, I trust my students and staff wholeheartedly, but...I can't deny that I've not felt as comfortable around here lately…_

The second page…

 _I think I have found the source of this feeling I've been getting of an evil presence looking over my shoulder. I spoke with my sister, Luna, the vice principal of this school, about what was troubling me yesterday, and she completely understood. Like me, she also does not doubt the innocence of anyone in the school. Rather, she doubts the innocence of a thing...a dark thing of this school's past that very few people at this school know about. Although this school is fairly young, having only been established five years ago, it does have an interesting history._

The third page…

 _It was actually built on a purportedly cursed magic spring that was used as a tourist attraction for three years before it dried up. A month after it dried up is when the rights to the land were bought and the school was constructed over it. Two years after the school was built, students began going missing. Several students and even a few staff members made claims that they had witnessed students being...transformed. Transformed by magic into inanimate objects ranging anywhere from electronic appliances such as cell phones and calculators to food. Some even claimed that the transformed people would still talk, and that any foods they became would never go bad. Obviously, these claims were treated with great skepticism. After a while, they stopped for some time, and it is only recently that they have resurfaced in great popularity, with more claiming to witness these transformations than ever before. Still, many doubt the existence of such a high level of magic in this world, and I myself wasn't a believer until I had a traumatic experience just yesterday that I shall never forget…_

The fourth page…

 _It all started off as just an ordinary day. I had decided to go to the teacher's lounge on break, when there, I met up with one of the teachers whom I was good friends with. I'll even dare to mention that I felt I had...feelings for him. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say I felt he had...feelings for me. I don't know what came over me that day, but...I just held him close to me and whispered in his ear that I loved him. He was understandably a bit creeped out, as he told me, but he also told me that he felt...hot. I could tell that meant he was enamored by me...he was just so hot...so I picked him up and kissed him right on the lips...but at that moment…_

 _A flood of searing-hot coffee went all over my clothes and on my face. It hurt so bad, and I was so frightened, yet I was also having the strangest sense of ecstasy that gave me the hardest of erections. I knew it was him...I knew now that the rumors were true...He had transformed into coffee. He had absorbed into my clothes. He had absorbed into my skin. I would have him with me forever...yet I was scarred for life…_

The fifth page…

 _I knew it...that was what's been watching me all this time now...it's the spring...the cursed magic spring has returned. An evil magical force refilled it...it's out to get us all…_

 _I don't know what to do...I don't want to see anyone suffer. I'd rather suffer myself. I've been through enough. Force, if you are watching me as I write this, please, take me instead. Leave my students and staff alone. I don't care what happens to my body anymore, my mind has been through enough...I just…_

The diary should have ended there...but as Adagio read the end of the writing on the fifth page, new words began to appear...

 _...want to be read. And please, when you finish reading me, put me back on the shelf. It's more comfortable in there…_

"AAAHH!" Adagio cried as she threw the book out the window behind the chair. As the window shattered when the book went through it and landed on a bush, the following new words appeared on the fifth page…

 _Ow. My back cover…_

Just then, the magic blue figure, who was strolling by outside and listening to Mr. Brightside on his Ariapod with his headphones on loudly, came by where Adagio had thrown the book and looked at it. He then looked at Adagio and smirked.

"Heh heh," he chuckled, "didn't they ever teach you to respect books?"

Adagio noticed that after he said that, she could hear from the loud music coming from the headphones that the song had changed…

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! JUST A LITTLE BIT!" came from the headphones in Aria Blaze's voice.

Adagio stood back stunned before asking…

"I-is that…?"

"Yup," replied the figure, "say hello to the new Ariapod Mini. I just so happened to find your little friend chilling in the auditorium, and I just felt that she needed a bit of...customization."

Adagio look of surprise turned into a look of anger upon hearing that.

"You creep…" she said as she raised a clenched fist. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who do I THINK I am?" the figure responded. "Well for starters, I KNOW that I'm the one who's transformed this school and all the people who inhabit it into something more...suiting. All but one...and I've deliberately saved you for last…"

Adagio felt a chill go down her spine as the blue figure transformed into a ball of magic and went through the hole that had been created in the window. Immediately, she turned around and opened the door to get out, but before she could leave, the magic ball was able to get close enough to her. A hand reached out of it and grabbed her right arm as she tried to run. It was then that a memory was triggered in Adagio's mind…

"That touch…" she thought.

A flashback was played in her mind…

It was eight years ago...Adagio Dazzle was only about ten years old. She was wearing a necklace with a red gemstone in it, grinning malevolently as she looked upon a boy who had blonde hair, yellow skin, wore a purple shirt and aquamarine pants, and looked about the same age. He was also wearing two bracelets that also had red gemstones in them.

"Thank you for offering me this necklace…" Adagio said with an evil tone in her voice. "I can feel its power coursing through me...the power to transform others into whatever form I see fit...To show you my appreciation for bestowing such a tremendous gift upon me, I shall offer you a reward…"

Adagio waved her hand, and with that, the boy felt a strong magical energy come over him. He looked at his left arm and saw that it was beginning to melt, along with his legs and knees as his entire body was being transformed into a giant, magic pool. The ground below the pool melted until it was eight feet deep.

"You're going to become magic itself…" Adagio continued. "This is my special spell...you're going to get to live forever as my eternal source of mystical power...congratulations…"

"But...Adagio!" the frightened boy shouted as he reached out his right hand and grabbed Adagio by the arm. Adagio felt the magical energy within him course through her arm. It didn't transform her however, for it was the same kind of magical energy she possessed.

"I wanted…" the boy said. "Us...to live forever...together…"

Adagio's smile faded as she felt a fleeting moment of pity for the boy before he finally melted completely. He was now only a large mass of magical liquid, something that would come to be a spring for many to see.

"Sorry…" Adagio said. "But I care not for eternal life. I care only for leaving an eternal mark on the world...and now, I have the power to finally do so…mwa ha ha ha ha."

Adagio was about to go away and begin her conquest when she noticed two objects from the magic pool rise up to the surface. Sitting on top of the water were the two bracelets the boy had worn, though they had now been transformed into necklaces.

"My my…" Adagio said as she walked over to the pool and picked up the two necklaces. "You would bestow upon me even more power? Heh heh, I shan't question your motives. The stronger I am, the better. Farewell…"

Adagio went away for real this time, unaware that the boy who was now a pool's reason for giving her the necklaces was something much deeper than she would've ever thought…

Anyways, back to the story, Adagio had only reminisced over that memory from her past in five seconds real time. After all, she was in great peril, and the magic hand was hurting her arm.

"Nnagh!" Adagio grunted as she felt something unnatural entering her skin. "Damn it, get off me!"

Adagio managed to break free and ran out of the room. It bothered her a bit that it almost seemed like the hand had intentionally let her go, but she had no time to ponder. She dashed down the hall as fast as she could as the song on the figure's Ariapod started playing…

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!"

Adagio knew where she had to go. If the school was built on top of the spring, then logically, the spring had to be closest to the lowest level of the school...the boiler room area. Adagio raced over to the door that led down to the boiler room and unlocked the door with the appropriate key. She opened the door and immediately shut it behind her. After doing a speed walk down the stairs, she began hastily looking around the room for a sign of the refilled spring's location. There must have been some way for the magic liquid to leak in, but what?

"Strange…" Adagio said to herself as she looked back at the door to the boiler room. "He didn't even try to follow me. I want to assume that at least for now, I can afford to take this sl...huh?"

Adagio was about to reconsider when she looked at her right arm and noticed that it was becoming white...with brown spots. Not only did she feel a weakness inside her right arm, she felt something unnatural coursing through her blood and spreading throughout her body. Sweat began to trickle down from Adagio forehead. Wiping it away, she looked at it out of curiosity and realized that it was not sweat...but grease.

"No...no, that bastard!" Adagio cried. "He put some of his transforming magic inside of me! It's affecting me from the inside like a virus!"

Adagio then remembered how Tobi and the teacher Celestia embraced were transformed.

"He...REALLY can make it like a virus…" she thought as she felt her rage rising. "That unbelievable scumbag!"

Adagio was so angry that in her fury, she clenched her left fist and used it to punch a nearby steam container. She hit the metal object hard enough for a loose screw to fall out from the reverb. The screw landed on the floor and rolled down to a nearby vent on the floor, where it fell through one of the holes. When it fell through, a light splashing noise could be heard. Noticing this, something dawned on Adagio...and then she smiled.

"Adagio Dazzle has nothing on you, Beezlebub." Adagio gave her compliments to the devil for this fortunate twist of fate. "What luck...of course. Where else would it be besides below the floor?"

Obviously, Adagio's next move was pulling the vent cover open. In the now open vent, she saw just what she expected, a pool of blue, magic liquid. This was no normal air vent, this was the passageway that had allowed the magic from the spring to seep through. Adagio kept smiling as she pulled out her broken gemstone and gazed upon it.

"Finally…" she said to herself. "I shall regain my lost power and never have to know fear again…"

She held the gemstone in her left hand, and putting it down into the vent, dipped it in the magic spring. The gemstone magically repaired itself, having become recharged with mystical energy. Pulling her hand back up and feeling strong magic emanating from the gem, Adagio held it up above her and laughed.

"Yes, I know it!" she exclaimed. "I can feel it! This is not just the magic I had as a siren...this is also the transformation magic I once had! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Adagio used her regained transformation magic to transform her gemstone into the gem of a necklace. Putting on the necklace, she clenched both her fists in triumph and donned a sinister look.

"Now all that I need do to bring much-needed closure to this ridiculous little tale…" she remarked. "...is to rid my body of this wretched "magic disease". BEGONE!"

With that cry, Adagio waved both her hands across the air as she channeled magic throughout her body to transform the figure's magic inside of her into her own magical energy…

...to no avail.

"...Huh?" Adagio said in puzzlement. "Urgh!"

With that grunt, she tried transforming the figure's magic inside of her into harmless energy again. But nothing happened. She looked upon herself in puzzlement and anger as she witnessed her left arm and all the areas of her skin that were exposed from her clothing becoming white with brown spots.

"Why isn't this working?!" she shouted. "I have all my magic power back! I should have the power to do anything I want now! MY POWER IS GOD!"

"Ha ha ha…" a familiar being laughed in a voice Adagio knew. "I love how you call it YOUR power. It's not YOUR power...it's MY power."

Adagio looked down at the magic pool, and realized where the voice was coming from. The magic figure rose up from the pool and stood in front of Adagio, smiling at her and chuckling ever so confidently.

"No!" Adagio exclaimed. "How did you even get in here?"

"I used the back entrance, obviously." the figure answered jokingly. "Nah, I'm kidding. What you're looking at right now is my immaterial spirit…"

The figure then glanced at the liquid in the vent.

"And that spring is my body…" he continued. "I can return here any time I desire. I've just been waiting for you to regain your powers. This will be all the more interesting now that you've been restored to your former glory."

"You can separate your soul from your body?!" Adagio yelled. "H-how?!"

"Huh huh huh…" the figure laughed. "Getting transformed into a magic spring does marvelous changes to your being. Becoming magic itself completely changed everything about me, though it was no steady evolution. For three years, I had little control over my powers. Most everything that touched me was given a random new form, giving me the reputation of being "cursed". Longing to become something more, I meditated. My body remained entirely still, as well as my mind. Soon, I could feel a new magic power flowing through me stronger than ever before. It was from the astral realm. Finally, I had full control over transformation magic and was able to achieve spiritual projection. The form I was trapped in could no longer keep me prisoner. I used my newfound power to dry it out of initial disdain, planning to live my life on an astral level. My powers and I left this world and became one with the astral…"

"So that's why I lost my ability to use transformation magic." Adagio thought. "Now that the essence of the magic has changed, I can't perform it. I don't know how to use magic on the astral level...that's why I can't dispel his virus! Ggrrr..."

"But soon," said the figure, "things changed…"

"What happened?" Adagio asked.

"I felt empty…" the figure replied. "Even after two years, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something I had left unaccomplished in the world where I became the magic pool. So I returned there, and to my surprise, I found that a school had been established over it. It was then that a devious plan formed in my head. I would make it my life goal to share my mastery of transformation magic with the world. I shared the gift that had been given to me with the students of the school, and boy, it gave me a happy feeling inside. However, I still was not completely satisfied. I eventually got out of that phase for a while, laying dormant for three years once again…

...and then you came along, and it was all so clear to me…"

The figure grinned wider than ever as he said that last line. He hovered closer to Adagio… When Adagio tried to step back, she slipped and fell on her back. Rubbing the back of her head in pain, she searched for what had caused her to fall and gasped in horror when she realized that it was her own legs, having molded together and transformed into the end of a burrito.

...One of her least favorite foods.

Adagio Dazzle began to cry, just staring at the sight in sorrow, knowing that she did not have the power to save herself from this fate of becoming a tortilla roll of ground beef and bean paste. There was only one last resort she had…

"I'm SORRY!" she yelled in tears as she felt her midsection transforming now, along with her arms slowly being sucked into her new form as they were transformed as well. "Please! I admit it! I deserve this! I deserve it as punishment for what I did! Just please! Please give me another CHANCE!"

"Punishment?" the figure said in confusion. "Whatever do you mean? I have no right to punish you, I am every bit as evil as you are. Besides, it is not out of revenge that I do this to you, Adagio Dazzle. It is out of...appreciation. I gave you more power back then because I wanted you to go down a path like this, a path where we could meet again like this..."

"?!" Adagio went, unable to even make out words at this point as she felt her head sinking in with her form and transforming too. The last thing she saw before her eyes sunk in and transformed was the figure coming over to her and picking her up.

"You did me an amazing favor by transforming me into magic…" the figure told her in a tone of honest gratitude. "It was because of that that I was able to finally realize my dream. The dream of becoming one with you in my own special spell. Adagio…"

The last thing Adagio felt before she was fully transformed was the spirit of the figure entering her. He said to her…

"Chakra. Do you remember my name? I was Chakra. I have always adored you…"

Now a giant burrito, Adagio slumped to the floor. She felt defeated, yet strangely calm now that she was at peace with her former enemy. She didn't need to run from him anymore. It felt so weird to her that she was actually looking on the bright side of this. It felt so weird that this guy adoring her to the point of wanting to literally be her, even if it meant being trapped in this meager form, actually felt kind of…

...special.

 _Epilogue_

The next day, some of the students and staff in the school had changed back. The magic figure had undid his spell on some of them, as he never found it as interesting to leave everyone's changes permanent.

"It's a good thing that we're together," said Princess Celestia as she was hugging a coffee-stained outfit in her office, "it's a good thing…"

"TAKE ME AWAY! TAKE ME AWAY! TAKE ME AAWWWAAAYYY!"

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she walked through the halls of the school, listening to the Ariapod with her headphones on. "It's like this thing knows exactly what I want to hear! It's almost like it has a mind of its own!"

Little did Rainbow Dash know, that song the Ariapod was playing was its way of expressing the thoughts of its mentally tortured mind.

The magic figure also never found it as interesting for everyone to change back all at once. Right now though, the magic figure known only as Chakra had made another temporary retirement. Or should I say, the magic figure known only as Chakra and Adagio. Though their whereabouts are currently unknown, a rumor's going around that if you meditate long enough, you can see a vision of a giant burrito floating across the cosmos. That's something, right?

And so concludes these special journeys of the Dazzlings in the world of Canterlot High. However, it is hard to shake the feeling that one journey has not been given its proper denouement...what could that one be?

Back at the Dazzlings' apartment…

Tobi Yohrs was still in the bathroom at the sink, transformed into a taco.

"Sonata Dusk didn't come into this bathroom even once last night…" he said to himself. "I guess I can take that as a good sign. She might've been up all night in her bedroom, devoting all her time to finding a way to reverse this spell. ...Nah, not even in my dreams. I bet she was just-"

Tobi was interrupted by a sudden feeling of magic surging all throughout him, and he popped back into his normal human form, a chartreuse-skinned boy with white hair, a red shirt, and a blue jacket and pants.

"Wha-no way!" he yelled. "Yah-woah!"

He forgot in his excitement that he just become a lot bigger and slid off the bathroom sink and onto the floor. But he didn't care, he was just happy to be back to normal. Getting up, he left the bathroom and went to Sonata's bedroom to thank her, thinking she was the one who undid the spell.

"Sonata!" he exclaimed as he opened her bedroom door. "You did it! I'm nor-mal…"

Tobi paused when he saw no sight of Sonata in the room. All he saw that caught his immediate interest was a computer chair facing a desktop screen. Walking over to the desktop computer, he saw on the screen that someone had been watching a video entitled "How to Specially Prepare Tacos". He then looked at the seat of the computer chair...and saw a taco. A taco with ground beef, shredded cheese, lettuce, hot sauce, and mint flavored ice cream.

"What the…?" Tobi said.

"Hi Tobi." the taco said back in Sonata's voice. "So yeah, I was looking up some videos to try and find some really cool things we could do together in your new form...but I guess we're going to have switch things up a bit now that roles are reversed. On the bright side, I have a feeling the soothing hot sauce drizzle will be easier to do now."

"Sonata…" Tobi said as he picked her up and held her in his hands. "How did this happen to you? Why is it that I'm normal and you're a taco now?"

"I think whatever it was that transformed you was really after me." Sonata replied. "It put transformation magic inside me, and I guess I sort of accidentally...spread it to you…"

With those words, a terrifying thought dawned on Tobi…

"Wait a second…" he said. "If I was transformed that time because you spread it to me, then that means…"

Tobi put Sonata back on the chair and looked at his hands. A magic glow that began to surround them soon enveloped his entire body. This magic "virus" didn't work like an ordinary virus. He didn't have immunity now, the spell had simply been undone earlier. Feeling magic surge throughout his body again, he contorted and shrunk back to the form of a taco, with all the same toppings as Sonata, save the ice cream, which was vanilla. He landed on the computer chair, right next to Sonata. After a short moment of awkward silence, Sonata Dusk finally said in a cheerful voice…

"Oh well, better both of us than just one of us! Plus, now we can try something really special I wanted to do with you…"

Sonata gave Tobi a nuzzle and he blushed when she told him…

"Because you're my special boyfriend…"

 _THE END_


End file.
